Maid to order
by gwenslaveofjulie
Summary: A wealthy woman forced to become slave of her maid
1. Maid to order 01

_The story contains lesbian humiliation and scenes on non-consensual / reluctance acts. Please comment whether you like it or not as that is the only way I can know. Also let me know ideas for next chapter._

…

My name is Debashrita. I am a wealthy woman living in my new house that I had just purchased in Chicago. I have recently moved into this new place as I had a transfer but left my daughter behind in a hostel so she could continue her college.

I am a brown haired beauty of 37 with brown eyes and a petite figure. I had the looks and the body people would die for with soft white skin and average height. Since I have recently moved I had taken a week's leave to get settled in my new house and unpack my belongings. In the evening I decided to go introduce myself to my neighbor Ms. Siddhi. She rang the bell and the lady opened the door.

Siddhi was quite similar to me in ways that we both lived alone in huge houses. Siddhi was around 23 years old and was taller than me with a body of an athlete wearing spectacles. She had long curly brown hair.

"Hi I am Debashrita, your new neighbor. I just moved in this morning."

"Hi Debashrita, I am Siddhi. Come in."

Since they both lived alone they bonded pretty quickly. "So, Debashrita how was life in New York?"

"It was pretty busy she said. How long have you been living here Ms. Siddhi?"

4 years she said. "My father has business in many parts of the country. I manage it here. I hope you don't mind if I call you Deba. Debashrita seems a very long name."

"Of course not Ms. Siddhi. Deba sounds good."

"Would you like some tea Deba?"

"Sure I would love some."

"Have you started unpacking?"

"Not really. The house is a total mess. I was hoping I would go back and start unpacking after introducing myself to you. I should really be going now."

"Well in that case how you finish your work and come for dinner and a sleepover. I could use some company.''

"If you insist then fine. I'll be there."

Debashrita went back and started unpacking. After a while she changed to her nightwear and went back to Siddhi's house.

"Welcome back Deba. Took you a lot of time. I was hoping we could order something from outside.''

"Yeah it took a while but I have finished unpacking most of the stuff and I hope to finish it by tomorrow."

Both of them continued to talk till the food arrived, Debashrita telling Siddhi about her daughter.

After having the food they went to bed.

"Siddhi I need a favor from you. I need a fulltime maid for my house – an Indian maid. Do you know someone?"

"Actually I do. I too have an Indian maid and her daughter might be willing to work, but I don't know if she would do a fulltime job. I'll send her to your house anyways."

"Thanks Siddhi."

Next morning Debashrita went back to her house and started to arrange her things waiting for the the girl when she heard the doorbell.

"Hi! I've been waiting for you. Come in. Take a seat. What's your name and how old are you?"

"My name is Tabassum and I am 22 years old."

Her face was very striking. So beautiful even though she was dark." Are you sure you want to do this job of a full time maid?" I asked.

"Yes ma'am."

I explained her all the chores and decided to give her a tour of the house. I asked her how much she would take for this job. She put up quite a few conditions with a very high amount for the salary of a maid. As she would work full time she wanted her own room with a bed and TV.

I agreed to her demands but I was a bit reluctant about giving her $500 per month as all other maids had an average pay of about $250-$300 but somehow I agreed. She had to clean the house daily, cook twice a day and wash clothes every Sunday.

We were in my bedroom when she saw the clothes in my in the cupboard since it had glass doors. I had a variety of clothes including all types of ethnic wear, western clothes, bikinis and lingerie. By the looks on her face it seemed she wanted to try all those outfits.

With all done we finally sat down to make a formal agreement for her to work. Since the layout was ready I told her to draft the agreement and get it printed. Everything she needed for that was in the study. The next day we went to the court to make it official.

It was the hot summer months, so I told Tabassum to feel free to drink juices, cold drinks that were in the fridge. Since I was living alone I had only one air conditioner, so I told Tabassum to shift to my room. Since she refused to sleep on the floor I had choice but to share my bed with her. It felt a little weird as I was sleeping with my maid.

The next morning when I woke up I found my top pulled up and her hand on my belly. At first I didn't give much thought to it but then I realized that it happened every day. It was a bit embarrassing as I did not like to show my belly but now I had to wake up with my maid's hand on my belly every day. I was in two minds whether to talk about it to her or not.

Maybe she had some kind of fetish with belly. Suddenly the doorbell rang and to my surprise it was my daughter. She was here on her college excursion. She told that this was her last day of the trip and she wanted to meet me before she left. As she and Tabassum were of similar age they got along pretty well. They kept on talking for quite a while. It was now time for her to leave.

She hugged me before leaving and said she would meet me soon. After she left my mind went back to the thought about Tabassum's hand on my belly. We went to bed and when I woke up next morning, once again I felt her hand on my belly but this time for some reason I did not remove her hand and let it remain on my flat tummy for a while. I saw her wake up and she was about to remove her hand when I stopped her. I held her hand firmly on my belly with her index finger in my navel.

I finally asked her "why are you doing this" with my face turning red which I am sure she noticed. At first she did not reply. After asking her a few more times, she said " red shade of embarrassment and humiliation looks so good on your face Deba."

Did she just call me Deba? I pressed her hand harder on my tummy on hearing this unable to speak anything.

" Face it Deba you want this to happen. You enjoy the feel of my hand on your belly. You get turned on by the embarrassment and humiliation at the hands of your maid." She was right. Although I did like exposing my belly, I still like this girl running her hands on my belly, but why? Why am I enjoying this humiliating experience? She is my maid but why do I have this feeling what she is doing is right. With these thoughts I let go of her hand and she pulls it back. She knew I wanted that to happen so she decided to tease me now.

" Do you want this to continue Deba? Do you want me to play with your belly? Yes I wanted her to play with my belly. Beg me Deba. Beg me to play with your belly."

I was stunned hearing this but since I wanted it to happen, I decided to do what she said. She was right, I was getting turned on by her playing with my belly. Suddenly out of nowhere I had this urge to be humiliated by this beautiful black girl who was my maid. So I started pleading her to play with my belly to which she gladly obliged.

Immediately I could feel her warm hand running all over my belly and she starting fingering my navel. As much I wanted it to continue I told her that I had to get ready for office and she told me to wait just a little longer. What she did at the end totally caught me by surprise. She lifted her head and started kissing my belly and ended by placing a few kisses on my navel.

My face completely red from what happened and without saying anything to her I went on to great ready for work. My mind was filled with thoughts from morning's events throughout the day at work. I was greeted by her smiling face after I returned from work still ashamed of myself for allowing my maid to have her way with me.

I was still thinking about my submissive nature. She clearly was the dominant girl out of us. That was the moment when she talked about the agreement we made saying that she was to get $100 hike every month for the first year and then 10% every year. I asked her "what are talking about" as I didn't remember agreeing to such a condition.

She showed me the official agreement where it was clearly written. I recalled I told her to get the document printed that was when she made a few changes herself and I had signed without reading again. There was another clause saying that if I fired for any reason without evidence I would have to give her 75% of my assets. Now I had to accept these terms and I had only myself to blame. Although giving her pay hike would not matter much to me.

On Sunday I decided to go to the pool in my yard and invited Tabassum for company. I put on one of my bikinis and saw her staring at me. I never liked to expose my body but somehow I wanted her to see my body. I asked her how did I look in the bikini to which she replied that I looked but she would look a lot better than me in a bikini. Since she did not have a bikini I told her to choose any from the ones I had and to my surprise she picked the most expensive one that I had.

When I looked at her in my bikini she looked so beautiful. It was as if in comparison to her my beauty was nothing. I told her "you are right; you look way more beautiful in that bikini than me; so you can keep this bikini." Although that was my most expensive and favorite bikini I gave it to her as it looked better on her than on me.

Just like me she used to remove all her body hair from her legs armpits making her body glow in sunlight. I told her to put sunscreen on our bodies just to feel her hands on my belly again. So I lied down for her and when she applied sunscreen on my belly she started fingering my navel. It felt so good to have her do that to me even though it was a bit embarrassing.

We both entered the pool and she started to splash water on me laughing just like a child. It was a routine, every Sunday both of us would spend about 2 hours in the pool. One thing I noticed that she would never wash the bikini I gave her. It was the 6th time she was wearing but she never bothered to wash it. She asked me if I would have a wrestling match with her. I was surprised and asked how we would have a match in a swimming pool to which she replied that the one who gives up first would lose and will have to do something for the winner.

My mind wondered in case I lost what would she make me do? Somehow I got this feeling that I wanted to lose. The match started and we both held each other in different submission holds but after a while she held me in an awkward position; my head was between her arm and the side of her body with her armpit just over my nose and lips.

My body was bent on her left knee with her foot on one of my hands and her other hand tickling my belly. My face between her armpit and the tickling sensation on my belly left me no choice but to give up. After being defeated by this beautiful young girl I asked her "what do you would want me to do for you." She said "get down on your hands and knees to give me a ride crawling on all fours with me on your back."

What did she just say? I couldn't believe my ears on hearing this. Why was she doing this to me? Did she find out about my submissive nature? I shouted at her hearing this but she once again reminded me of our bet and she was right. I had lost to her fair and square and I was a woman of my word and I would obey. We got out of the pool and she grabbed my towel to wipe herself.

At first I thought she did that by mistake but then she threw the towel to me and said "wipe yourself quickly and let's begin with my ride." So I put a smile on my face and got down on my hands and knees after wiping myself dry with the same towel she has already used. She sat on me and screamed "Let's go girl."

Here I was with my head down; face completely red crawling for my maid with her on my back. She seemed to be enjoying this and wasn't ready to get down. My hands and knees started aching so I told her to get down but she refused. She said she was not done yet. The pain started to increase so just to get her off I told that I would give her another ride like this some other time but she refused. She said she didn't believe me and I had to do it today for as long as she wanted.

Since it was a lost argument I stopped talking and focused on crawling and satisfying her. My maid was doing this to me and I thought nothing can be more humiliating and soon she got down after a while. Both of us changed from our bikini to proper clothes that was when she asked me if she could take the day off.

She had to go meet someone and I thought it was okay as there wasn't much work that day. I told her that she could and I would manage washing the clothes and asked her if she had any clothes that needed to be washed. She handed me a pile of her clothes and thanked me.

I took her clothes and asked by what time she would be back. She'll be back by dinner she said so I told her that we could order some food from outside after she returns. I also told her that I had quit my job as I have earned enough for the rest of my life. I saw a wide smile on her face when I told her about quitting my job as if she wanted that to happen.

"Anything else you need ma'am", she asked before leaving.

"No I don't need anything and don't call me ma'am. It sounds like I am some 50 year old lady."

"What should I call you then? ", she asked.

I thought about it and said, "call me Deba."

"Are you sure you want me to call you that?"

"Yes I don't see what's wrong in that. Remember you already called me Deba when you were playing with my belly last morning. It's fine."

"Ok Deba I'll see in the evening then and she left."

I started washing clothes just after she left. I was done with almost all the clothes when the machine stopped working. One of the fuses was blown so I called the technician but he wasn't available till the next day. It was only Tabassum's bra and panties that were left unwashed so I decided to wash them by hands. All of them were of same white color but the color had faded. It was as if she had been using them for a very long time. The edges were a little torn. I was getting a little turned on by the fact that I was washing the bras and panties of my maid.

It was time for her to return when the bell rang. I greeted her and asked "how was your day?"

"It was very tiring. I had gone to meet an old friend and we went into the woods. My feet hurt so much after all that walking."

"You should go get some rest. I'll get you something to drink."

I carried a glass of juice and some snacks for her to the bedroom. I asked her about her choice of food and placed the order. Waiting for the food I sat next to Tabassum on the bed using Facebook on my device.

I heard the bell ring and I knew the food was here. I got up to get the food and when I returned I saw Tabassum holding my mobile and accessing my Facebook account. I realize I had forgotten to lock the device before I left.

"You have got some nice pictures here Deba."

"Give me back the phone Tabassum."

She smiled and said "I don't think so Deba." That moment I could not understand what was happening. "What do you mean?" I asked.

"I finally have you where I wanted you, Deba. Now you will do exactly as I tell you to or else …"

She showed me the picture where I was crawling on all fours and she was sitting on my back. I never realized she taken pictures back then. She said she would upload that picture on my Facebook account if I didn't what she said.

"Why are you doing this?" I asked her.

"I'll tell you exactly why I am doing this after we have our dinner. By the way I have already changed the passwords of your accounts. Now you can't access them without my permission. You better obey me or you know what will happen. I wonder how people will react when they see you crawling for your maid with her sitting on your back" she said.

With tears forming in my eyes I said "Please don't do that. I will do whatever you say."

"I am hungry Deba; get the food ready and also get me something to drink."

"Yes I'll get it right away."

I saw her get up and sit at the dining table. By the looks of it she had no intention to help in serving the food. I had to all of it myself. We quietly had dinner without speaking a word to each other and all the time I was afraid of what was about to come.

After we finished dinner we changed to our night dress and went to the bed when she told that she would tell me why she was doing this to me.

"Deba I'll tell you why I am doing this but first I want you to get down on your knees and if you don't you know what will happen" she said blackmailing me.

I quietly got down to my knees and sat on the back of my legs. She gave me lotion and said while she told me everything I had to massage her feet using the lotion. With no choice I took one of her foot in my hand and start massaging after putting the lotion. Her feet were very soft to touch. With tears in my eyes I reluctantly kept on massaging her feet as she started talking.

"You know Deba, my mother works at your neighbor's house. Before that she worked for a white woman. That white bitch always mistreated my mother. Sometimes she would slap my mother, other times she deliberately break something and blame my mother for that. Then she would cut my mother's pay for breaking the item."

I quietly kept on listening without uttering a word and continued to massage her other foot.

"One day she framed my mother for theft and as a result made my mother work for her for three months with pay as compensation before firing her. That day I had decided that whenever I see a white woman I would make her my slave and hit her where it hurts the most – her pride. That was when I found you."

"The day I entered your house I knew I had to have you as my bitch. This is one thing you white woman are afraid of, when an inferior black woman takes control of you. I saw your wealth, your lifestyle and I wanted to have that. So I made those changes in the agreement making it practically impossible for you to fire me and you signed it without reading. From this very moment you are my slave and there is absolutely nothing you can do about it."

That is when I finally spoke," I know what happened to your mother was wrong, but I am not like that other woman and you know it. I have never mistreated you. And if it is wealth you want tell me how much you want and I will give it to you."

"How naïve you are Deba. I am here to stay and have fun with. I want to humiliate you, make you cry and laugh looking at your pathetic condition. As long as I have control of your Facebook account, imagine what I can do."

"You belong to me now. What a beautiful sight this is, isn't it Deba? You down on your knees massaging feet of your maid with tears in your eyes. This is how I want you in this house. And I also get a monthly salary from you for which will now be for allowing you to serve me".

"Enough with the foot massage Deba, now get on the bed."

I finally was so relieved for getting my hands off her feet, but the fact that she wanted me to be her slave was hard to digest. I can't blame her for the desire of revenge for what happened to her mother but why did it have to be me. But with a calm mind I thought as long as she had control of my facebook account I had to do whatever she told me to do. If she uploads that picture it would ruin my life.

No matter how humiliating it gets I had to obey her. My first priority had to be to get back my facebook account from her control.

Both of us got on the bed when I felt her hand pulling my top up and she started playing with my belly again. I knew this would happen and I had to bear with it. She started rubbing her hand on my belly and a while later she started kissing my belly. Suddenly there were butterflies in my stomach.

When she kissed my navel I felt something weird, something wet. I realized it was her tongue and the girl was licking my navel. At that moment I squeezed my eyes shut and grabbed the bed sheets as hard as I could. I did not utter a single word as I did not want to offend her and create more problems for myself.

After taking a pause she told me something that nearly sucked the soul out of my body.

"We are going to have some new rules from now on. You have got such nice skin Deba, you don't need clothes. Whenever you are at home you won't wear any clothes."

"You mean I have to stay naked?" I asked with a trembling voice.

"That's not a bad idea Deba, I'm sure we can do that in future but not now. What I was thinking is that you will only be wearing my dirty bra and panties, let me explain it to you. Like the ones I was wearing today covered with smell and sweat, you have to wear them tomorrow. This will continue for a while now so you better get used to it."

"Every day the bra and panty that I remove, you have to wear it the next and I forgot to mention you have to wear it without washing. And you shall refer to me as mistress. Is that clear slave? With that she continued kissing and licking my navel."

"Ye…Yes mistress", I said crying. After a while kissing and licking stopped as I realized the girl had fallen asleep with her face still on my belly. Streams of tears rolled down my eyes thinking what my life had become but deep down I knew if I did not take control of my facebook account quickly, then this was just the beginning. With all these thoughts racing through my mind I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

to be continued…


	2. Maid to order 02

_The story contains lesbian humiliation and scenes on non-consensual / reluctance acts. Please comment whether you like it or not as that is the only way I can know._

…

I woke up feeling the wetness on my navel to find out Tabassum was licking my navel again.

Finding me awake she said "Deba I think you should wish your mistress in the morning after waking up. Don't you think so?"

"Good morning mistress", I said almost immediately."

"Now that's a good slave. I hope you remember the clothes you have to wear from today. It's about time you start showing off that beautiful skin you have."

I immediately recalled that from today onwards I had to wear nothing but her bra and panties that she was wearing the previous day.

With hesitation and a trembled voice I replied "yes mistress I remember."

"That's a good girl", she said with a big smile on her face. She was living out her own fantasy at my expense.

"There's another new rule Deba. Remember when you were crawling for me with me sitting on your back? That's just what you have to do from now on."

"I don't understand mistress. What do you mean I have to do it from now on?"

"Being my slave it is your duty to take me from one room to another. I have decided I am not going to walk whenever I want to change rooms. You are going to carry me on your back, crawling on the ground. I hope I have made myself clear."

"Yes mistress Tabassum, as your slave I will do anything you tell me", I replied and saw she was taking pleasure in tormenting me.

"Take me to the washroom Deba; I want to take a shower."

I got down on my hands and knees and with her sitting on my back I crawled all the way to the washroom. She got down and before going into the washroom she caressed my cheek with the palm of her hand like she was petting a dog and said "I want my breakfast ready in my room once I come out after taking my shower."

I nodded and went to the kitchen and started preparing the breakfast for my mistress. I heard her come out and took the breakfast to the room. She was dressed in one of my grey spandex shorts with only a pink sports bra up top.

"What a beautiful body she has", I thought to myself.

I kept the breakfast on the bed and dropped down to my hands and knees so that she could sit on me as I had to carry her from the door of the washroom to the bed. After getting on the bed she handed me her bra and panty that she was wearing the previous day.

The panty was very damp and smelling of her sweat and the thought of being forced to wear it was disgusting but turning me on.

"Wear them after you take your bath and do not wear anything else Deba. As a slave that's all you get to wear."

"Yes mistress", was all I could say.

I could not take my eyes off her body. All my clothes were better suited to her than me.

"Why are you staring at me like that Deba?"

"I'm sorry mistress. It's just that, your body is so beautiful. My clothes look better on you than they did on me."

"Thank you my slave but remember they are no longer your clothes, they are mine. You already know what your clothes are now."

"Yes mistress" and I serve her the breakfast.

"Would you like to watch TV mistress Tabassum?"

"Yes I would love to Deba. Go switch on the TV and while I eat my breakfast will you be a dear and massage my feet sweetie? I love the feel of your hands on my feet."

I start massage her feet while she is changing channels when she finds a channel showing women wrestling.

"This brings back memories from the pool wrestling match we had. Doesn't it Deba? I made you crawl for me with me on your back as a part of the bet after you lost."

"It surely brings back memories mistress."

"Deba go take your bath, I want to see how you look in my bra and panty."

"I'll be on my way."

"Wait a second. Before you go how about another wrestling match?"

"I don't think this is the right time."

"Nonsense, that's an order Deba. Know your place slave. We are going to have another wrestling match right here right now."

I thought to myself that it's time to be humiliated again. There was nothing that I can do except follow her orders.

"Ok mistress shall we get started then?"

"Yes", she replied with a smile on her face.

Last time when we had this wrestling match I realized that physically she is stronger than me. I have to avoid getting into her submission holds or else it is all over. We both took our position on our respective side of the bed.

"Alright, bring it, bitch." Tabassum motioned me forward.  
I approached her s lowly. At first both of us were cautious, feeling each other out. It was clear that Tabassum was a stronger than me, but I thought I was quicker than her.

After a few minutes of rolling around, I got Tabassum in a headlock.

"C'mon, Debashrita, you got her now!" I yelled encouragingly. But Tabassum proved to be too strong, she grunted and managed to slip out of the headlock.

Unfortunately for me, as she was freeing herself from the headlock, Tabassum also managed to wrap her long legs around my waist. I was flat on my back now and Tabassum had me in a textbook body scissors. Suddenly her thighs came to life and she started to squeeze.

I had a look of pain on my face, but also one of surprise, like I couldn't believe the power this girl had. The submission came almost instantly.  
"Stop" I cried out. Tabassum released me, and my I lay on my back, coughing a little.  
Tabassum sauntered over with a condescending smile on her face, "Wanna go another round, tough girl? Unless, of course, you're scared?"

I was not the type of person to back down from a challenge, "You got lucky that time, let's go again."

I wanted another chance; I knew I could take her. But I did feel just a touch uncertain as my gaze fell upon Tabassum's powerful thighs that had squeezed out the first submission.

"Alright, let's go another round, but there's gotta be a penalty for your loss Deba, so lose the shirt, honey. This is gonna be strip wrestling."

I didn't even know what to make of Tabassum's last statement, "What are you talking about? That's crazy, I'm not gonna take my top off."

But practically before I could even finish my sentence, the girl was on me, wrestling me to the ground. We rolled around for about a minute, and then sure enough, Tabassum slowly worked my top off over my head, she shouted triumphantly as she tossed the pink top aside, revealing my nice breasts now contained only by a bra, "Cute tits, Deba."

I at first tried to cover up my chest, but I quickly realized I had more serious concerns as Tabassum's menacing thighs were threatening to encircle my waist once more.

I rolled to the side and managed to escape just in time, my quickness saving me from another certain submission. It continued like that for a few minutes, Tabassum on the verge of getting me in a hold, and me using my advantage in quickness to escape.

At one point, it looked like I might even pin her.

I got on top of her, sitting astride her chest and tried to force Tabassum's arms down with my own thighs in a class schoolgirl pin.  
But, alas, it was not to be for me. Tabassum gave an animal-like growl and bridged her body, using her superior to strength to basically throw me off her. There was a startled look on my face as I realized that my determination simply might not be a match for the power of my mistress.

After nearly being pinned, Tabassum wrestled with a new found aggressiveness. She was simply all over me, and in spite of my efforts to fend her off, in about a minute, Tabassum had wrapped her massive legs around my stomach once again. Just as in the first round, the submission came very quickly once Tabassum started squeezing, "Stop."

"Do you give up?" Tabassum powered down on the hold.

"Yes." The response was immediate.  
"Say it then!"  
"Mistress Tabassum, stop, I give up."  
"Say please."  
The internal struggle on my face was clearly visible. I didn't like being teased by this girl, and I obviously didn't care for the implied humiliation of having to submit to Tabassum's request, but at the same time, I was in considerable pain from Tabassum's body scissors. Eventually self-preservation won out, "Alright, please, mistress, let me go, it hurts."

"I know it hurts silly, that's the point." Tabassum teased as she playfully slapped my cheek to reinforce her dominance. "Now say 'pretty please'.  
There was a tear forming in my eye. "Pretty please!" it was obvious she I wanted to get out of this hold as soon as possible.  
"With sugar on top?"

"Pretty please with sugar on top! God, mistress, let me go, I give up already" I was desperate. I had never seen her so helpless and frustrated.

"Oh ok, since you asked so nicely." Tabassum eased up on her scissors and I gasped for air.

"But I'm gonna take your forfeit for this round while I have you down here, because I don't believe that you'll be a good girl and take it off if I let you up first." Tabassum maneuvered me into a position where she could reach my bra, and went about removing it.

I squirmed and yelled out in protest, "Stop it", but Tabassum just ignored me and soon enough the bra was off. I didn't have the world's biggest breasts, but they were firm and nicely shaped. Once Tabassum had the bra off, she tossed it aside and separated herself from me.

I stood up and bent over at the waist trying to cover my chest. As I stood there, bent over and sucking wind, Tabassum taunted me, "C'mon, I thought you would be more of a challenge but you just submit like a little girl whenever I ask you to."

I didn't respond. I was humiliated at how the last round had ended with me practically begging to be released from Tabassum's scissors.

"I just need one more chance; I don't care if I'm topless. I'm gonna be the one stripping mistress Tabassum when this next round is over."

I was focused now as I bent down in a crouch and rocked back and forth on the balls of my feet.

"Ooh, such feistiness for such a little girl that I've already beaten twice and stripped half naked. I like your spirit though; it's going to be fun humiliating you my slave." Tabassum looked serious as she advanced towards me.

We locked up and Tabassum's superior strength was evident immediately as she forced me down onto my knees. I was straining with all my might to fend off my mistress, but I just plain wasn't strong enough.

Tabassum forced me onto my back and, for the third time, tried to lock in her deadly body scissors hold. I did manage to escape, just barely, but I was still flat on my back and Tabassum was able to catch me in a cross body pin, her massive form stretched across my shoulders as I kicked helplessly.

Both of us were breathing hard at this point, and although it looked like Tabassum could have kept me pinned all day, it was clear she had something else in mind.

She rotated her upper body down towards my stomach and reached out with her legs, trying to catch my head is a reverse scissors. I saw the danger though, and desperately threw one arm up to try and block the move.

It wasn't enough though, and Tabassum was able, after a few tries, to snake her leg around the arm and wrap her mighty legs around my head.

"Shit!" I screamed, as soon as I realized what had happened.

Tabassum reached back and grabbed my head by my hair, yanking it high up in her powerful thighs. It was just a formality at this point as Tabassum tensed her mighty thighs and hamstrings; I could see the muscles in her butt tighten as she exerted serious pressure on my head.

My submission was instantaneous, "Stop! I give up."

This time Tabassum released me immediately, and my head flopped back down to the ground, my face bright red even after only being squeezed in the head scissors for such a short period of time.

But although Tabassum released her hold when I submitted this time, she was far from through. After unclamping her legs, she got up on her knees, still straddling my body, then proceeded to sit down on my face.

My head was just buried beneath the spandex shorts of my beautiful mistress. At this indignity, I started furiously flopping my legs around, trying to bridge out of the bigger girl's humiliating face sit.

My hands tried to push Tabassum's butt off of my face, but to no avail. Earlier in the match, I probably would have been able to escape a move like this, but tussling with the girl and absorbing those mighty scissor holds had clearly taken its toll. I was spent.

"Another submission means another piece of clothing forfeited. I think those shorts are coming off, honey." Still sitting on my face, facing my feet, Tabassum proceeded to unbutton my white shorts.

I just lay there not resisting, totally out of it. Tabassum scooted down my body off my face so that she was basically sitting on my tits. I started gasping for air, my face was bright red and I was clearly quite out of it as Tabassum worked my shorts off my legs.

Now, I lay flat on her back underneath this younger, stronger girl, and to top it off, I was clad only in a pair of pink cotton panties. Tabassum turned around so that she was now straddling my body facing my head as she sat high up on my chest, her massive thighs framing my face, and began the taunting.

"Well, well, seems like you aren't so tough after all. You white bitches were born to be enslaved by black girls like. Debashrita slave of Tabassum that is your identity now." Tabassum moved up so that her crotch was on my neck. My head was bent back at a painful angle as I stared up fearfully at my conqueror.

I had been degraded enough by this young bitchy black maid of mine.

I was still going nowhere, trapped underneath Tabassum's body. "Get off me or I'll . . . I'll" I yelled. But Tabassum just laughed. "Or what? You'll cry? You'll beg? Don't worry, bitch, there will be plenty of time for that later. I want to see you helplessly cry and beg in front of me"

Tabassum reached back and pinched my nipples, "I'll get off you when I feel like it, girl, and not a second sooner, do you understand?" she said twisting my nipples painfully.

Reality set in for me at this point. I was flat on my back, having been stripped down to my panties, desperately struggling just to get air while trapped under the butt of a stronger, more dominant girl.

In a humbled voice I said "Ok, I understand. You've proven your point. You've totally humiliated me; now please let me up mistress Tabassum."

"I don't think so, sweetie. Our little match won't be over until you're totally naked. And you're gonna be the one who takes off your own underwear, I think I've pampered you enough by kindly removing all your other clothes for you so far."

"Never" I tried to sound confident, but my voice quivered in fear.

Tabassum just smiled, "We'll see about that."

Then she scooted forward and planted her spandex clad crotch directly on my face. I bucked and squirmed, but had no chance of dislodging her.

Tabassum looked over at me and took her time adjusting her hair and putting it back up in a ponytail. Then she flexed her arms to emphasize her dominance. Just looking at her flexed biceps, her heaving chest with its massive breasts, and powerful legs, it was easy to see how Tabassum had handled me with such little difficulty.

Finally I gave up my struggles and lay passively under the black girl. I tried to turn my head to the side a few times, but each time, Tabassum grabbed me by the hair and forced it back directly into her crotch. After the third such failed attempt, it was obvious I had had enough. I didn't attempt to move my head, but I started screaming my submission into Tabassum's shorts.

"Are you trying to say something, little one?" Tabassum teased as she rose up just enough so that I could be heard.

"Please, I submit! Tabassum please let me go! You win, just get off my face."

"What did you call me bitch? You will address me as Mistress Tabassum, did you forget that. I have been way too easy on you but now it's time to teach you the art of obedience and humility."

Tabassum's tone was stern and her voice had an edge to it. "Now submit to me properly and perhaps I will get off your ugly little face."

I was beyond humiliated at this point; my will had been broken by the looming threat of Tabassum's sweaty crotch hovering directly above my face. I stammered in a halting voice, "Pretty please, Mi-Mistress Tabassum, I submit. Please Mistress, I give up."

"Hmm," Tabassum appeared to be considering, "Not bad, but your begging still needs work. Well, are you ready to remove your underwear yet? I told you that needs to happen before this match will be over."

Whatever pride I still had left must have risen up in me at that moment, because I gave a muffled cry from Tabassum's crotch, "No way!", "Please don't make me do that, Mistress!"

"My, aren't you a stubborn one. Oh well, more fun for me." chirped Tabassum.

Then she sat down hard on my face and started gyrating her hips, really mashing my face into her crotch. This was by far the most humiliating point in the match so far, as I had long since given up resisting, my panty-clad legs were splayed out awkwardly, and my face resting directly underneath Tabassum's vagina.

Tabassum's breathing became heavy and her hands started massaging her huge breasts, it became clear what exactly she was using my face for. But then she seemed to realize where she was, "We'll save that for another time, honey." she purred as she looked down at me.

Then she extended her legs and transformed the humbling face sit into a crushing front head scissors. My hands instinctively went up to my tormentor's thighs as if to try to pry them apart, but it was obvious that that was not going to be a fruitful endeavor.

Tabassum grabbed my hands and started rubbing them over her thighs, "You think you'd realize by now that it's not a good idea to get yourself stuck between these babies." she teased.

Suddenly Tabassum's tone became deathly serious, "Pull down your panties, little girl. Now!" she growled and she clamped down on her head scissors with massive force.

I could tell that Tabassum was exerting serious pressure because her face was twisted in concentration and her leg muscles were fully flexed. My face was literally buried in the crotch of Tabassum's spandex shorts.

"Stop it!" I shouted, "Haven't you humiliated me enough already?" I was near to tears myself at this point.

Tabassum just looked over at me and laughed, "I'll decide when your ordeal is over, and it certainly won't be until after those cute little panties come off."

At this point all the fight was gone from me and it was completely obvious who the winner was. Tabassum could have easily stripped me herself if she'd wanted to, but she knew that forcing me to remove my own underwear would just be that much more humiliating.

Suddenly Tabassum's massive legs flexed again and I yelled out in pain into my tormentor's crotch, "ok, ok, whatever you say! please!".

My arms shot down to my sides and I curled my legs up so that I could reach my underwear. With my head still deep in Tabassum's crotch, I struggled a little but eventually was able to pull my pink panties down and kick them off.

"Good little girl," Tabassum said, as she patted me on the head as if I was a well behaved dog, "See, I knew you could be trained to be obedient. It just took a little convincing from these babies" she ran her hands down her glorious thighs and squeezed once more.

I again yelled out in pain and started more pitiful begging into Tabassum's spandex shorts. My totally nude legs helplessly kicked about, finally stopping only when Tabassum eased up on the pressure.

Tabassum finally released her torturous head scissor that had crushed any last resistance out of me and easily flipped me onto my back. My face was bright red, presumably from both the power of Tabassum's legs and the shame of being humiliated and forced to remove my own panties.

Tears stained my once proud face. I had a resigned and defeated look in my eyes. It was clear that Tabassum had dominated me in every sense of the word.

Now, with me flat on my back, Tabassum started intertwining her legs with mine.

"Ooh, she was going to grapevine me. I apparently could sense what was coming, so I started pleading once more, "Please, Tabassum, please don't. You've punished me enough."

Tabassum's face darkened, "What did you just call me, slave?"

My face flushed as she realized my mistake and she started frantically babbling, "I'm sorry Mistress, I'm so sorry, Mistress Tabassum. Please, just don't hurt me anymore, Mistress! God, pretty please with sugar on top. Whatever you want, Mistress! I'm begging you!"

"Yes, I can see that. And your begging is quite pathetic, embarrassing really, we will have to work on that. I'm sure I can find some fun ways to make you beg, don't you think?"

I was in no position to disagree with anything Tabassum was saying at this point, "Yes, Mistress, I promise I will learn to beg better." It was hard to argue with that statement given how in the span of about half an hour I had been reduced to groveling for her mercy.

Tabassum stretched out her legs; I could see her powerful butt muscles tense through her tiny spandex shorts, her mighty thighs rippling with power.

My nude legs, dwarfed by Tabassum's, were stretched apart almost to the breaking point as I was put shamelessly on display, my legs wide open and my vagina plainly visible to all who wanted to look although there was only me and my mistress.

I screamed in pain and the begging resumed once more. This time Tabassum said nothing though, and just stared steely eyed down at me. After about a minute, my whining and begging stopped, I clearly didn't know what to do to try and appease this girl that was taking me apart.

I just lay there, clearly in excruciating pain, with tears streaming down my bright red cheeks.

Finally Tabassum, in a voice that brooked no disobedience simply said, "Do you want to surrender?"

"Yes, Mistress, please, I surrender."

"Beg me to allow you to submit!"

"Please, Mistress! You've beaten me. You're better than me, please, just stop, it hurts so much, please, please, I'll do anything. Please let me submit!"

"Are you my bitch?"

"Yes."

"Say it!"

There was absolutely no hesitation on my part as I screamed out, "I Debashrita am Mistress Tabassum's bitch! I am your slave."

Tabassum triumphantly pumped her legs once more causing another yelp of pain on my part, then she slowly disentangled her body from mine and stood up. As soon as Tabassum released me, my hands shot down to my painfully stretched out groin muscles as I desperately tried to cover myself up and relieve my pain.

"On your knees" came the order from Tabassum. I seriously wondered if I even had the strength to comply with that command at this point, but I managed to slowly work my way up to my knees, even though it was clear that my upper thighs and crotch area had been seriously damaged by Tabassum's vicious grapevine hold. Tabassum grabbed me by the hair, "On all fours, bitch."

Again, there was no hesitation at all by me as I quickly put my hands on the ground and dropped to all fours. Naked and sniveling I looked every bit like Tabassum's bitch. The contrast between us was stunning.

Tabassum stood smirking, tall and proud, her double d breasts jutting out prominently in her now damp baby pink sports bra. Her muscular legs looked incredible in her skimpy gray spandex bottoms. A light sheen of sweat coated her body, but it was obvious that she hadn't exerted herself too hard.

One hand tightly gripped my hair, forcing my head back at a painful angle so that I would have to look into my conqueror's eyes. With her other arm Tabassum flexed her bicep in another impressive show of strength.

I, on the other hand, looked like I had been put through the ringer. I gazed up at the girl that had dominated me with a fearful look on my face. Tears continued to pour down my cheeks and my bedraggled hair was a mess. My once lithe and supple body looked somehow weak now.

My legs were spread out a little bit as I knelt on all fours in what I could only assume was an attempt to relieve some of the pain from Tabassum's brutal grapevine. In short, I was the picture of a girl that had been completely and utterly subjugated in every sense of the word.

Tabassum pointed in the direction of the panties which she had forced me to remove earlier, "Fetch, bitch" she whispered in my ear. I was completely resigned to my fate at this point. Tabassum released her death-grip on my hair, and I slowly crawled over towards my discarded underwear.

I reached for the panties with my hand, but Tabassum had other ideas. "No, no, honey, I said 'fetch', no hands, do it like the bitch that you are." It was proof of how terrified I was of this beautiful young black girl that I merely sighed and lowered my head to the ground, picking up my own dirty panties with my mouth.

"Now bring them to mistress." I hustled back on all fours as fast as my injured legs could carry me with the panties in my mouth. Tabassum plucked them out of my mouth, "I'm going to keep these as a souvenir of our little fight, if you can even call it that. Do you have any objections to that?"

"No, Mistress," I practically sobbed.

"Good girl, I didn't think there'd be a problem.

You're naked and groveling at my feet, such a wonderful sight.

Kiss me right here," Tabassum pointed at her crotch, "just so that we're absolutely clear on who is in charge here." I thought all doubt on that question had long since been erased, but I bobbed my head and gave Tabassum a quick peck on her spandex shorts.

"No, baby, louder, so we can hear it." Again I immediately put my head back in Tabassum's crotch and this time both of us could hear the loud smack of my lips that signified my obedience.

"Good girl," murmured Tabassum, and she held my head, lips pressed up against her vagina, against her crotch for another few seconds, just to assert her total dominance. Satisfied, she jerked my head back and threw me to the ground. Then she brought her phone to pictures of me. She made me do quite a few humiliating poses and took plenty of pictures.

"Now go take your shower and remember to wear the clothes I gave you."

Sobbing I went to the washroom and stood below the running shower thinking to myself that I had been utterly and completely defeated, shamed. I had been forced to remove my panties and put my vagina on display just for the pleasure of this girl who once used to be maid.

She was clearly enjoying the reversal in our roles. If that wasn't bad now I have to wear her used, dirty bra and panty completely damp, smelling of her pussy.

I turned the shower off and with much reluctance and tears in my eyes I put on her bra. Then I put on her panty. The dampness of the panty sent a shiver throughout my body as it came in contact with my pussy. The smell of her pussy was disgusting but her dirty bra and panty were the only piece of clothing on my body now.

As I came out I saw the big smile on her face as she saw me in her garments.

"They look so good on you Deba. It was the perfect decision to make you wear them."

I lower my head and drop to my knees and in a defeated tone say, " slave Debashrita at your service mistress Tabassum. What can I do for you?"

to be continued…


End file.
